narutooccouplesfandomcom-20200213-history
Itachi x Aiko
Aiko Yue Mai and Itachi Uchiha met one day while he was visting Amegakure for a mission. (This w as before the Uchiha Massacre.) They quickly became friends, but he later returned to Konoha after the mission. They had no contact until Aiko moved to Konoha months later. Meeting Itachi Uchiha had a mission in Amegakure, to steal several documents. After he had completed it, Itachi stayed the night in the woods. He waited patiently for night to come, passing the time by reading a couple of the documents. At the time, Aiko was on the way back from exploring the woods when she stumbled upon Itachi. She spied on him for awhile from behind the trees and noticed that he was soaking wet. Quickly, she ran home and brought back an extra umbrella. Without a sound, Aiko held the umbrella above Itachi's head. Aiko instantly noticed the documents and knew what they were, but she didn't bring it up. Instead, she sat down beside him and started to talk to him. Before long, it was dark, and Aiko headed home. When it was early morning and the sun was starting to come up, Aiko went back to the woods and found him sleeping. She woke him up and informed him that the village chiefs had finally noticed that the documents were gone. Itachi escaped just before the ANBU came, and Aiko told them that Itachi had went the opposite way. To make them believe her, she also said that Itachi had tried to attack her and showed them cuts she had gotten previously. Once they left, Aiko returned home and acted like nothing had happened. Later on, the ANBU found out that she had lied. However, due to her close friend, Kioshi, she was able to leave the village. But her clan was soon killed due to her actions, causing her to hate herself and carry all of the guilt within her. She travelled all the way to Konoha, because she remembered seeing Itachi's headband. There, she passed a citizen test and moved into an apartment. She worked at a bakery near the center of town, all the while searching for Itachi. She later found him, and they became close friends. The Uchiha Massacre Before the Uchiha Massacre, Itachi decided to tell Aiko about what he was going to do and why. Although Aiko was extremely upset at the news, she decided that it was best just to support Itachi. He asked her to watch over Sasuke when he left, and she agreed reluctantly. When Itachi quickly left to the Uchiha compound, Aiko waited at the western gates for him. Hours passed by, and he eventually arrived. They said their goodbyes, and he left. Aiko stood there for a couple of hours sobbing before she went to the Uchiha compound to survey the aftermath. She discovered Sasuke in a heap beside his dead parents, and she quickly pulled him up to her side and hugged him tightly. She sat there with him in her arms until the ANBU came and took them away. Aiko kept a close eye on Sasuke after that until he became apart of Team 7. She spoke to Kakashi about Sasuke and then the Hokage. Afterwards, she departed from Konoha and became a rogue ninja. Her only goal was to find Itachi. Joining the Akatsuki When Aiko learned that Itachi had joined the Akatsuki, she did everything she could to get their attention. She became a famous theif and set fires to villages. Eventually, she ran into Hidan and challenged him to a fight that she won. She was taken into the Akatsuki and was granted membership by Pein. She was given Kisame and Itachi as partners and carried out missions with them. After the Series Aiko quit the Akatsuki after Itachi's death. She rejoined Konoha against the battle in the Fourth Great Ninja War. When she found Itachi, who was Reanimated, she desperately researched all about the Reanimation Jutsu. Although it nearly killed her, she was able to break Itachi's reanimation. When the war ended, the two moved back to the Uchiha compound and got married. They later had three children.